The present invention relates to a mounting or holder for installation electronic apparatus in switchboards or consoles, the mounting having a shell-like housing with one front-side opening which can be closed off by a cover panel. The electronic apparatus includes a first circuit board which is arranged in the housing, approximately parallel to the bottom surface of the housing and on which at least one additional circuit board which extends approximately vertically upward and possibly bears electronic components can be plugged. The additional board is electrically connected to the first circuit board, the first and additional circuit boards being possible arranged on a circuit-board holder, with plug connections which are connected to the first circuit board in electrically conductive manner and to which lines which lead to external units can be connected.
In such electronic apparatus mountings it is extremely expensive, for instance, to remove the additional circuit board from the housing in order to replace it or to install further additional circuit boards by way of expansion. On the one hand, the circuit boards are in most cases arranged in the housing in a difficultly accessible manner and, on the other hand, it is frequently necessary to remove other components arranged in front of the circuit boards which are to be replaced or added.
This requires not only a considerable expense for installation but also easily leads to the damaging of other components.